Harry Potter and The Motherly Dinosaurs
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Blue who have been wishing that she can be a mother one day has become true as a baby Harry found himself in a safe place then he was place with, but now he is a son toward a raptor just like himself now that is known as Blue. But he has instead of one aunt but three aunt who are much more peaceful then the one he was with. Before going to Hogwarts School at the age of 11.
1. Chapter 1

Through many drangers, Toils and Snares, I have already come;

Tis Grace hath brought me safe thus far,

And Grace will lead me home.

By John Newton

( Also it was in a song I found know as This is your flight by the Piano Guys)

* * *

Tuesday 31th July 1984. Costa Rica, Jurassic world.

As the Dursley have planned to come to Jurassic world as a family vacation, but they were forced to bring their nephew Harry along with them. But they also have a planned to get rid of him for good.

So as they all got on the ship from Costa Rica that head to the Island Biological theme park. Which will take only two hours to get there on time for the next journey back again.

# Two hours later # Welcome to Jurassic world #

Just as the Dursley step foot onto the famous theme park, because of the real life dinosaurs around them.

"BOY GET BACK OVER HERE NOW" Yelled Vernon Dursley at little Harry ran away from them wishing the he was further away has he ran. Just as he made it about two yards from them a pop was heard and Harry felt like he was being pulled out of a tube. When the pressure stopped he felt very weak like he has run for two miles, Harry tried from his impromptu teleportation passed out exhausted not knowing he was in the world most favourite deadly predators the Raptor.

#Raptor, Blue #

As blue always wondered what it would be like to be a mother to her own hatching one day when the time it right for her, but she has three sister with her who her know as Echo, Charlie and Delta, but she just wonder if they would make a good aunt if she ever find a mate, as she is the leader of her pack, but some time she has to fight with Echo as she went to take control of the pack instead of her.

But she hear the pop that little Harry has made to get into her padded, with the first thoughts on her mind was to go and see what that nose was and see why it make that nose for and also why it in her area.

By the time see got to the place where the nose come from she was in shocked to see a young hatching in blood as it have been bitten by something. But the one thing that this hatching has it her blue stripes from head to tail. But a voice came into her head that she known from the day she was born saying.

"Blue this is your son now, please raise him as best you can, to a mother that he never going to know because I was murder, but pleased do not let anything happened to him, as for his name is Harry." The voice said to her, but before she can think of anything the person who the voice belong to was gone.

But she was introduced by her sister's who also came to see what the nose was to find out that is was a baby hatching.

"Blue you never said you was a mother at all how come this hatching has the same blue stripes as you?" Echo said to her as she was surprised to see that the young hatching was sleeping peaceful near her.

" That because he was given to me by some one who I know has passed away to look after him in his time of need Echo." Blue said to her. By the surprise look on her face.

"We are sorry to hear this sister, but we will help in anyway we can to make this hatching of your feel at home." Delta said to her as the other two nods to her as they agree what she say was true.

"So what is this hatching then it is a male or a female then blue and also what it is name?" Charlie said to her as she and the other in the pack like to know as well.

But she know that he is a male and his name is Harry because of the voice she hear in her head before it fade away from her to ask question about him.

"He is the first male in are pack and as for his name, he is known as Harry." Blue said to the her pack in front of her and her now son who has now weaken up from how he got here in the first place.

Just as she turn her head to look at the now weaken hatching, that have her eyes as well. But he was surprised to see that he was shocked to see where he is as he was looking around the area he was in. But the only thing that he stop at was her when his eyes look up to hers.

But her worry was how is her and her sister trainer going to react to her being a mother when he doesn't know this yet.

"Mamma?" Harry said to her.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jurassic world as it belongs to Colin Treveorrow

I do not own Harry potter as it belongs to J.K Rowling.

If I did I would be rich, but sadly not.

* * *

# Tuesday 31 July 1984 # Costa Rica # Jurassic world#

Raptor enclosure

#Blue#

Just after Harry called her mamma her sister's could not believe what this young hatching called her in front of them, because the only thing that on their mind is that he is the only male in the pack that is the only son toward the pack leader who want it to be a mother when there is a male in the pack, but now there is a male who is just like them but look alot like her.

"How cute can he get Blue, by calling you his mother?" Delta said to her sister.

" I wonder what else he can say?" Echo said to them as she was surprised to see that the young male, was watching her as she move around him.

" I don't know, because he look like to be a year old after all, but time will tell when he learn from us." Blue said to the pack as she put Harry on her back, so he can stay out of view from her trainer and his friend.

" we can all help him to grow up to be a successful leader just like you sister." Charlie said to her as the other agreed to it.

"Now you guys are showing loyalty to me, because of I am a mother now?" Blue said to them as she was aware of them, because he is the first male raptor to step foot into their enclosure for the first time since they were born.

"Maybe we are sister, but we are all family, we may be the last female of are kind but now that Harry is here he can help us, to make more of us when time it right." Delta said to her as the other agreed to her after she said to her about him.

"That may be the case because I wonder what Owen might do once he see him with us." Blue said to her pack in front of her.

"I don't know sister, the only way to see his reaction about him being with us, is to show him your son." Charlie said to her as she made the right choose of word this time.

"He may be able to help us look after him a little better sister, because none of us know how to be a mother." Echo said to the pack as well, because she has made a point about the unexpected of being a mother at all. But he does have the experience to look after him better than they could, but still stay with him.

But before they could do anything the young raptor that is on blue back as weaken up from his long day of sleep, but he could not understand why he is now with a family of raptor which are all female, leaving him the only male in the pack that he now has been accepted into because he is the adopt son to their leader, which he can tell that he is on his mom back.

Because the way she treated him as her son, like she is a mother that he never thought he would get like the one before.

But they were all intruded by no other then there trainer who is at the bridge above them, by the way they could tell from his face he was in shocked and surprised to see a young raptor on his favourite raptor who is blue.

"Barry why don't you tell me that Blue has a hatching on her back?" Owen Grady said to the man next to him as they also known who he is as he help raise them up with Owen, but what they don't know about him that he is a wizard from the wizardry world in Britain.

Because he has keep that secret even he know about what happened to the potter's as he was friend with James and Lilly Potter in his time in Britain before moving to the US to get experience to work for different animal, but now he is the caretaker of the raptor pack. But he also doesn't know that Blue is a mother now.

But somethings about the young hatching eyes read mind him about the young potter who is the boy who live, that make the dark Lord knows as Lord Voldemort or now known as He must not be name, has vanished from the wizardry world for now.

"I don't know when this happens Owen because I was working with the new member's that join the raptor crews after all." Barry said to him as he was just as shocks as he was.

"I think it best that we both has to look after the young hatching, but I wonder what the girls chose his name is?" Owen said to him as they can also here what he said. So blue just use her feet to write his name in the ground so they know what the young hatching is called.

"Hmm, his name is Harry." Barry said to him as he read the word that Blue has written with her claws that is on her feet. But his reaction to that name shock him the most, because the young hatching that Blue is looking after is the son of James and Lilly Potter, but he doesn't know how he even a raptor in the first place.

"Are you alright there Barry, you seem a little bit surprised to see that name?" Owen said to him as he is a little worried for his long time friend.

"I am fine, nothings to worried about me. Just a little surprise that is all." Barry said to him, but he is telling a lie to him as he was used to be the three housekeeper toward the potter's after all, but with the backing of Ministry of Magic he has got his job what he has dream about in a long time.

"Right, I think it best that we try and get young Harry, so we can start training him outside the exclusive why he is still small, but give him back to blue when the day came to the afternoon. So she can feed him."Owen said to him.

But from down the raptor pack was carefully listing to what their trainer was talking about to their caretaker.

But Blue just realized that she indeed need to feed Harry as he is far to young to eat meat yet. Even in her state she will need all the help she can get from her sister's and there trainer and caretaker. To make him feel right at home with them.

To be continue

Next time in chapter three.

As Barry was surprised to see that he was right about the young raptor( hatching) was the son of James and Lilly Potter after using his magic on him, to change form from a young raptor to a young boy who is around about one year and seven months old.

But he know that he is also a wizard just like him, because he is going to help raise him as a human in his time looking after him before changing his form back to his raptor form so Owen can take care of him before giving him back to blue and the other Raptors to look after him the rest of the day and night.

* * *

I hope everyone has a great Christmas, and a happy New year to everyone who read this story, because with out the support, this can never go any were at all.

So thank for taking time to read this story that might be going for sometime, but I would like to have some ideas for the next chapter's coming so please leave a comment about it, so I know what to think about when writhing the next chapter.

Thank guy's this is Foster1912 out.


	3. Chapter 3

#Great Britain # Scotland# Hogward School Of witchcraft and wizardry# headmaster room#

It now has been seven years that Harry James Potter has gone missing from the wizardry world, because of a accident with the Dursley from their last holiday with Harry that they refuse, to answer him where they want with him because he never was seen at number 4 privet drive.

"Albus have you got any new information about where Harry whereabouts is yet?" Severurs Snape said to him.

"No Severurs I haven't yet why that?"Albus Dumbledore said to him as he was a bit surprised to see him here in his office as he got the more information about whereabouts Harry is in the world.

"I was in contact with the other member from the order of the phoenix from across the world, who is in Costa Rica." Severus Snape said to him.

"Do you main that Barry who work in Jurassic world has found Harry?" Ablus Dumbledore said to him as he made have more room to breath yet from the news about Harry being safe.

"Yes and he is not the boy no more because he said that he has the ability to change into a animal known as the Raptor, who are looking after him like their own son." Severus Snape said to him.

"Tell Barry that I am going to visit home in the coming days to find out what happened on the day why Harry, don't return home with the Dursley. Ok Severus because I know you to are good friends include myself." Albus Dumbledore said to him.

"Ok Albus I tell him that you are going to visit him,because of Harry if he ask why ok." Severus Snape said to him.

"Good now if you excuse me I got some planing to do in the main time."Ablus Dumbledore said to him.

#Costa Rica# Jurassic world# Barry house #

Now that Harry know how to change form from a raptor into his human form at different times, when he feel like it. But now he has start learning how to Speak, eat, hunt, read and write because of Barry, who have now been given the trust from Harry adopt mother who is Blue, as a show of respect toward her and her pack.

But he was surprised and even shock that he is now become friends with Indominus Rex who is never really have a name, but with Harry understanding of how dinosaur talk because he is one of them, even with Harry given her a name that she like is known as Fierce ,which she likes the most because it a powerful name to use on a dinosaur like himself.

But he soon found himself every much accept into part of her pack because of the kindness he show toward her like he does with his mother and aunt's who are there for him when he need them the most, but now he has made friends with the for the first time in his family history has made contact to a much bigger predator just like herself.

So as Harry was in Barry house once again going over the lesson that he has been given by him. But he was introduced by a strange noise coming from the object near the fireplace, even though he really doesn't like the sound because he never really hears it before.

"Don't worried about the noises Harry, it just a phone call from another person who calling me."Barry said to him, so as he pit up the phone so he can found out who is calling him."hello?"

"Hello Barry is me Severurs Snape from Hogwarts school." Severurs Snape to him on the other side of the phone, he is still not use to contact to him on.

"Severurs please do tell why you call me, because it has to be improvement." Barry said to him as he was surprised to hear from his long time friend who he has not seen for a while because of his work at Jurassic world, even with looking after the young potter boy as well.

"It Albus. He knows where Harry is, because he planing a visit to see him." Severurs Snape said to him.

"Ok Severus thank you for telling me. I got to get back to work I give you a call once I am done for the day ok."Barry said to him."But when is Albus is planning on visiting Harry?"

"In a few days time he said to me about this vist."Severurs Snape said to him.

"Ok Severus thank for the warning about him visting." Barry said to him.

After Barry was finish on the phone toward Severurs Snape he a little worried that the old wizard may take more out of Harry then before. Because he is apart of the Order Of Phoenix in his time at Hogwarts. Before moving to the United state of America to work with his long time friend Owen Grady who got him the job he work at now in Jurassic world.

"Harry once this wizard who I know arrive at the park, I want you to go to Fierce so she can protect you from him, because she is much more bigger then blue ok." Barry said to him as he knows that the will look after her pack because she is a friend toward him.

"Ok Barry, but you have to warn Owen as well about this, even as I am accept into Fierce pack because I show respect toward her and what she is because I am one of her kind." Harry said to him as he agreed to do what Barry said to him about the old famous wizard coming to see him.

"Good. Now I think it the time to change back into your raptor form because I can hear Owen is on his way to see you."Barry said to him.

"Right." Harry said to him.

To be continue.


	4. Adopted

This story is no longer able for people who like to take over from it.

Because I already got two people who are Jrord1148 on wattpad.

And I have Criminalmind01453 on Fanfiction who are now going to continue this story onward and hopefully a much better improvements then what I can do with the story because of ideas can come in handy when need it.

So I would like to say for the both of them good luck with the story.


End file.
